warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle... Or not
Prologue The Time Was Battle! Thunder thought I've got a problem, it looks normal right? It has to be. He kept looking at the pile of red plants. Thunder pawed at the pile "Weird... I wonder if-" but he was cut off when there was a gasp that came from the pile. He jumped back. A voice mewed "I'm just a pile of Tomatoes! I'm not a cat in the pile! Let us be friends and play!" Thunder thought Tomatoes? Thunder started to push the tomatoes away "There's someone in here!" "You're wrong! There's no one inside! Do not push the tomatoes!" the voice yowled in worry and fear, it sounded male. Thunder only got more determined to paw away the plants, but there was so many, the tom mewed "Why are you ignoring me? I told you not to push the tomatoes!" That's when a tom burst out. "Wah! I'm so sorry, You were right! I'm not a pile of tomatoes, it was all lies Lies LIES!" He cried. Thunder shook himself and looked closely at the tom, he was fully brown with a small stature, and a weird curl on the top of his head. "Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die, I just want to live. Please I'll do anything! And I don't want to DIE!" It echoed in the forest, and could be heard. Thunder stood up and continued to stare at the tom with curiousity, and plain weird. "I know someone in Thunderclan!" he blabbered on, while Thunder just looked at him confused, not knowing what he was talking about. Thunder thought Is this the cat I'm supposed to be fighting? But... Euh... This cat is only a scared little kit. I wonder who he really is. Thunder mewed "Let me ask you one question, you wouldn't be related to Ancient Wind would you?" Wind sighed in relief "Why wouldn't you be telling me you know Grandpaw Wind? That's a fantastical coincidence," he took a deep breath "Especially for this poor vole lover!" Wind laughed "You had me completely fooled! I thought you were really mean and scary! So we can be friends..." as he blathered on Thunder thought. What is this? ''Thunder gasped and padded back-wards quickly This is a trap! He's pretending to be harmless, in an attempt to catch me off guard! That sneaky cat!'' Wind was about to keep on talking but was slapped by Thunder "I will not be tricked you vole lover!" Wind was crying on the ground, while Thunder watched in confusion. This cat is so weird, maybe he wasn't trying to trick me. ''Thunder sighed in relief. As the young tom continued to cry. Kitalia Young Star growled "Who know what ancient Thunder? There are other smaller clans to try to control then Young Wind!" Young Wind and Ancient Thunder were watching him in confusion and anger. "It bothers me cause I'm scared of him!" Wind whimpered. Ancient Thunder growled at young Star "You're no better!" Star asked in a yell "Didn't you just hear what I said you mouse-brain?" Ancient Thunder looked at him and hissed looking straight at him in the face, Star hissed too, and unsheathed his claws, inches away from his face. Red who was sitting with Wind mewed "Just ignore them.. You want some voles no?" Young Wind looked at him excitedly "Yes, Please!" with paws outstretched. '''How Wind Became a Victim Of Bullying' A queen mewed to some young kits, telling them a story "After Ancient Wind died, Wind became an assembly of small clans. In those days Windclan had everything" she took a breath "Fertile land, mild weather, And a rich history of clan life." She sighed "Naturally, other clans started to get jealous." She looked on and continued "Star started the nasty trend, by charging into Windclan first, then other strong and incredibly rude clans invaded from the sides and took pieces of Windclan for themselves. Chapter 3 ''So I captured Wind, but the only thing I hear from him is singing and laughing. It's like he doesn't want to escape from my clan at all! ''Thunder thought in confusion. "Why don't you try to escape?" he asked, looking at Wind with a confused look. Wind mewed "Why? As long as I'm here no one can pick on me!" Wind added "I like being here!" Thunder was taken aback "No! That attitude is unacceptable for a tom! Even if you're small, you should still try to escape!" Thunder then got an idea, he moved away from the den entrance "Hey! Look at how I just moved away from the entrance! You could totally escape if you wanted too!" Wind only looked at him and padded out, when he did, Thunder looked at him, but was shocked to see that he was talking to a couple of she-cats, laughing. Wind padded back into the den and sat down. Thunder was shocked "You-You didn't even walk away!" Wind asked "Why would I? You have some pretty she-cats in your clan!" Thunder groaned then just sat down looking out the den too. Teaser﻿ A tom ran up to Thunder with a horrified look on his face. "Thunder, I have terrible news! Windclan has become Thunderclans ally! What are we supposed to do?" Thunder only looked at him with a look of dread, he spoke no words, shocked by the fact that the toms clan allied with his. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions